harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Almighty Foo
" " is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. Synopsis When Foo accidentally destroys a bug village, he tries to make it up to them by giving them a safe, new home at Harvey's house. Plot An elderly bug gathers some younger insects for a story. The elder bug decides that because they are now six hours old, the time is ripe to tell them the story of how they came to live in their current home. A few days ago, the insects had just finished building a dwelling constructed out of sand until Foo knocks over several wet flowers, causing a devastating flood. After smelling a flower, he sneezes and a "windstorm" ensues. While struggling to grab an apple, he crushes the dwelling by sitting on it. Foo attempts to eat the elder bug, when it grabs his tongue, causing him to remove it. He notices they both have a "curly" thing, being the bugs' antennae and Foo's hair tuft, dubbing them "little tiny me's." The elder sees this as a perfect opportunity to reason with him, making Foo realize he inadvertently destroyed their home, promising to give them a permanent one. Harvey wakes up greeted by Foo and the bugs. He places them on Harvey's bed, freaking him out. Disturbed, he attempts to squish several of the bugs when Foo stops him, saying they are his friends and they will live in his house (they are "too fancy" to live in Foo and Fee's tree). They decide to let them inhabit a small section of the living room mat, but they swarm the entire house. Harvey and Foo decide to go off to the store to grab an aquariam to place the bugs in. Irving walks down the stairs, encountering the bugs crawling everywhere. He gasps and decides to call an exterminator. Easy the Anteater arrives and suggests Irving to take a walk to get his mind off things. After Irving leaves, Easy carelessly knocks over several objects in the house and captures the bugs in a vaccum. Harvey and Foo arrive to find Easy trapping several of the bugs. After the aquarium is abruptly smashed, Harvey attempts to diplomatically reason with him, however he is ignored. Easy finishes up vaccuming up the bugs, and Foo steals the vaccum and tosses it to Harvey, who chases Easy. He releases the bugs, who hide underneath the couch. Unfortunately, they are vaccumed up yet again, and it appears all hope is lost. Right as Easy is packing up, Foo sucks on the vaccum, destroying the it. Easy nearly squashes the elder bug, but Foo rescues him just in time, and he places him in his mouth. The elder is nervous, assuming he'll get swallowed, however he is subsequenly releaved. Foo begins placing more of the bugs in his mouth, which Harvey deems gross. The last remaining bug crawls near Harvey, who is sworn against swallowing it. However, after Foo encourages him to, the bug looks at him gloomly, so he reluctantly swallows him, sll the while being disgusted. Foo drags Harvey out of the house to release the bug. Irving arrives and is bewildered to discover his bill for hiring Easy would be $300, who laments that he should've gotten an estimate beforehand. Harvey and Foo release the bugs into his hands and they release them into a nonchalant Fee's hair. Harvey says it is a brilliant idea since she never bathes. Flashforward back to the bugs in Fee's hair, and the elder states that he is nearly 6 days old and says that the younger bugs will carry the legacy of the tribe, reminding them to never forget the "great one." Characters Major Characters *Harvey Beaks *Foo *The Bugs Supporting Character *Easy Minor Characters *Irving Beaks *Miriam Beaks (portrait cameo) *Fee (cameo) Music * Easy Come Easy Go Trivia *From this point forward, Tom Robinson takes over as the voice of Foo. *This is the second time Foo has a major role while Fee has a very minor one. *It is revealed that Fee never takes a bath. *It is revealed that Irving Beaks scares the bugs. Gallery References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Leaked Episodes